Fight the Living/Episode 24: Manageable
This is the 24th and final episode of Fight the Living Manageable The walkers all looked up as the helicopter flew over the streets of Atlanta. They all began to follow it. The herd advanced towards the farm. They scattered, heading towards their respective targets. As the cars, the animals, and Andrea ran off in different directions, the walkers followed. They wandered and they shambled for months. They eventually heard a loud, rumbling noise. A train. They followed the noise. When the train crashed, they saw the large city of Savanna. The walkers found that there was no more food left in Savanna, and decided to move on. They scattered again when they ran into a prison. They covered the entire area, leaving no place unscathed. Then, a loud motorcycle went down the road. Rick paid no attention as the walkers began to follow him. They lost track and changed directions. A few of the walkers thought they could see a light in the darkness, coming over the hills, but dismissed it. Eugene had backed up in just enough time. The herd continued to wander in circles, gathering members. One day, though, a tank and several cars rolled by. The herd followed it back to the prison they had once ignored. They banged on the doors constantly until finally, someone opened them. "Go back!" Morgan shouted as they all turned an ran. The herd moved through the prison. All of the walkers went outside to see the once-innocent Woodbury citezens gunning down a baby. The herd devoured the entire populace. Merle walked straight into the horde with his sword in hand, and pushed his way through. As the great fire spread around them, they pressed in again. The herd combined with another. They marched across the region, consuming Hershel's farm and the forest surrounding it. They finally caught up with their food, only to see them drive away. The army of walkers continued to persue. They marched across Georgia with every walker they passed joining in. They moved on to South Carolina, then North Carolina, and finally Viginia until they became an unstoppable army of flesh-eating monsters. Erin drove over the hill to see the great army of undead marching towards them. 7 months earlier Crista and Omid caught up with Lee. "Lee, there're walkers everywhere! Hundreds of 'em!" Crista exclaimed. Lee turned towards them, with a dark look on his face. "I know. 'Had a run-in with one of 'em." he said as he showed them his bite. "Oh my god..." Omid said. "We have to find Clementine." Crista said. Lee turned and picked up the walkie-talkie. He pressed the button and began speaking. "I know you're there. Where the hell is Clementine?" The voice was cold and intimidating, "You might wanna calm down, there. We wouldn't want her to get hurt, now, would we?" "You monster!" Lee shouted. "Careful, now. Now if I were you, I'd choose my next words very carefully..." Lee stood there, speechless. (Cue Opening Credits) Present Day As they stood there in that church, after Rick had finished his speech, Carol felt uneasy. Lilly took notice and went to comfort her. "You okay?" she asked. "No. I killed that man in cold blood. And I don't even feel bad about it..." Carol told her. Lilly decided to confess. "I once did the same thing." Carol gave her a dark, worried look. "What do you mean?" "I killed someone. Right on the side of the road. And she didn't even do anything." "Then why did you kill her?" "Our camp just got attacked. I hadn't slept in days, months, really. I was paranoid and stupid. And I just shot her." "That's why Clementine didn't trust you?" "Yes. That's why." Lilly felt very ashamed. Carol could see it. "You've never told anyone this before, have you?" Carol asked. "No. No I haven't." "I can't judge you. I won't judge you." Lilly wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you. Thank you." Lilly said. Carol comforted her by giving her a soft hug. Everyone left the church to go to their jobs. Abraham and the rest of the construction crew carried Barbara's make-shift coffin (a large, nail-enforced cardboard box) to go bury her. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Tobin said. "Don't linger on it. Shit happens." Abraham said. Holly was less forgiving. "I almost died." Tobin repeated himself. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." he assured them. Lilly was walking towards the gate. Rick stopped her. "Hey, Lilly." "What is it?" "I never thanked you." "For what?" "At the prison. You saved my life. I was so caught up thinking about the assault, the cannibals, movin' in here, I never said thank you." "Your welcome. I'd do it again any day." 7 months earlier Kenny, Molly, and Chuck continue to run down the street. "Lee! Clementine! Crista! Omid!" they would shout as they ran. A walker grabbed Kenny's leg and tripped him. "Ah!" he screamed as he struggled to get away. Molly sunk her icepick into its head. Chuck hacked its hand off with his shovel before the other walkers could catch up. Present Day "Go, go, go!" Molly shouted as Erin quickly u-turned the car. They drove of the road and just went straight. "We have to get back to the others, warn them." Beth said. "You're right, we've got fortify Alexandria." Erin said. "Fortify? A herd that size will tear the place apart and kill anyone in its path. We need to go. If they're smart, they'll run as soon as they see it coming." Molly said. "We are not going to give up on Alrxandria! That is the only safe place left!" Beth told her. "Safe? No where is safe. The dead always win, end of story." Molly said. They suddenly heard a loud, rumbling noise. It was a train. "Holy shit!" Erin exclaimed. "Follow it!" Molly ordered her. "We need to get back to Alexandria!" Beth reminded them. "This thing might lead us to people who could help, we should check there first." Erin said. Beth gave up. "Ah, fine! But we go to Alexandria right after, okay?" "Yeah, whatever, calm down." Molly told her. Carl and Heath had already left to go on another run. They were both walking into Washington, talking. "Your dad's a good leader." Heath said. "I'm a better one." Carl assured him. Heath laughed. "Seriously? You're barely old enough to go on these runs with me, let alone be leader of the safe-zone." "Pfft. You should've seen me back at the prison. I kept that place running." "Sure you did-" They both stopped dead in there tracks as they saw the massive herd marching towards them. "Go back, go back!" Heath shouted as they both turned and ran. Andrea had gone back to her house to take a nap. Michonne was already inside. "Shouldn't you be...policing or whatever it is you and Rick do?" Andrea asked. "I wanted to talk." Andrea sighed. "Look, I know what you were getting at yesterday and-" "I wanted to say sorry." Andrea was confused. "Sorry? For what?" "For leavin' you at Woodbury." "You don't have to apologize, I was being stupid and-" "No. You were being hopeful. You saw in Woodbury what we found here. A home." "But that's not what it was." "I know. But I didn't tell you everything. Hell, I didn't even know everything." "It's okay. I forgive you. I've made mistakes, too." "But you didn't kill all those people." "What are you talking about?" Michonne began to tear up a little bit. "When I left Woodbury...that's when everything started. Daryl, Judith, Glenn, Maggie, all of those innocent people in Woodbury..." "You can't blame yourself for all that." Andrea consoled. Rick bursted through the door. "Herd." he said. "How big?" Andrea asked as they both got up and started grabbing weapons. "Carl said thousands." They both stopped. "Rick, there's nothing we can do..." Andrea said. "We can try." Michonne said. "Kill as many as we can and drive the rest away somehow. We'll think of something." Rick assured them. Everyone in Alexandria was outside, looking to Rick or answers. "Look, everybody's got to pitch in." Rick told them. "We'll go on top of the buildings nearby to try to thin them out." "There's too many!" one woman pointed out. "We need to do that first and then we'll have to go in and take them out, hand-to-hand." Rick said with an unconvinced look. He knew that in the end, they would have to run. "Everyone ready? Okay, let's go." Rick said. Omid was talking to Crista. "You sure about this?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. They'll need as much help as they can get." she told him. The children stayed with Carol and Eugene while the rest went outside. They both shut the gates behind the Alexandrians. "We're all going to die, aren't we?" Eugene asked. For the first time ever, Carol had no kind words for him. She just frowned sadly, turned, and walked back to the house where they had the party the night before. The children had all followed her inside. "Where's Clementine?!" Carol asked, extremely worried. 7 months earlier "Where could he have taken her?" Crista asked. "I don't know..." Lee trailed off. He began to lose his balance before finally falling over. His eyes went to black. "Lee!" Crista shouted. Present Day Erin stopped the car. "Holy shit." Molly said as they got out with dropped jaws. They stood before a large fortress with people patrolling the sides. "Hey, who are you?" a man shouted down to them. Beth explained quickly. "We're from another community! There's a giant herd headed this way!" The man quickly ran down. The gates opened in about two minutes. A man with a long, brown beard stood at the door. "Welcome to Hilltop." he said as he shook each of their hands quickly. They all walked in, marveling at the place in awe. There were trailers and farm animals surrounding a large courthouse. "How is this possible?" Erin asked. "No real way to explain it." the man said. "What's your name?" Molly asked. "Paul. Paul Monroe. But my friends call me Jesus." "Jesus? Seriously?" Molly teased. "Yes, seriously. So you said a "herd" is coming this way?" "More like every way. It's gonna sweep the whole area." Molly told him. Jesus looked very nervous. Several other people had already ran to Jesus. "What's going on?" one of them asked. "A hoarde of eaters are headed this way." he told them. An older man with gray hair turne to his people. "Alright everybody. You heard him. A very large group of eaters are headed this way. Everyone grab a weapon. We're headed to Washington." "Why Washington?" Erin asked. "It's procedure. If there's ever a threat like this, we hide in the skyscrapers." Jesus told them. The leader turned to Jesus. "Go to the Air Force Base and tell them what's happening. We're gonna need their help." he said before turning back around again. "Ethan, Crystal, you guys drive the train out and tell Negan that we've got a job for him!" "Negan?" Beth questioned. "Could you guys help us with this?" Jesus asked. "Molly, we'll need your help getting back." Beth said. "No, Beth. You stay here." Erin told her. "What?" "We need someone on their side to be able to on next our groups when we need to. Me and Molly will head back by ourselves." "Fine. Take care." Beth told her before kissing her. 7 months earlier "Maybe we could try something else?" Omid suggested. "This is the only thing we can try." Crista said as Lee opened his eyes. He was lying on a table inside of a house with Crista standing next to him with a saw over his arm. "Woah!" he shouted. "Lee, we have to do this." she told him, "If we don't, you'll die." Lee was shocked. "Fine. Just get it over with." he told her. "Okay. One...two...three." Crista pushed the saw into his arm while he screamed. "I'm so sorry." she said over and over as she continued to saw his arm off. Omid turned away so he didn't have to watch. Lee passed out again as he saw his left arm disconnect from his body. Present Day The Alexandrians all stood in the street, awaiting Rick's orders. "Okay. Half of you will come with me down this street, the rest of you go with Carl down that street." he ordered all of them. They could already see walkers coming from both directions and obeyed without a second thought. Rick took out his machete and ran at the herd with a vicious look on his face. Andrea ran next to him with her pistol in her left hand and an axe in her right. Abraham stood to his left, holding a metal bat. The Alexandrians followed the three of them into battle. Rick, Andrea, and Abraham took out the first few walkers with ease. Paula was bitten on her arm and was immediately taken down by the herd. "Paula!" her husband Nicholas shouted. Andrea could see Paula's face and took her chance to put her out of her misery. "Don't give up! Keep moving!" Rick ordered them. The Alexandrians were traumatized and scared. Many more were killed by the walkers. "Rick, we've got to turn back." Abraham said. Rick saw tha they were losing and quickly reacted. "Retreat! Go back to the safe-zone!" he told them. They all obeyed and ran back. Rick, Andrea, and Abraham held their ground and continued to fight. They backed up an pulled out their guns. They began to fire at the herd in hopes of decimating it. "We need a new plan." Andrea said. "What should we do?" Rick asked her. Andrea looked around. "Where the hell is Lilly?" she asked. "We need to go, now." Abraham told them. Rick and Andrea understood him an the trio ran back. Carl, Heath, Michonne, Rosita, and Tyreese led the attack on the other side of the buildings. "All of you just fire your weapons if it looks like we're in a tough spot." Tyreese told the Alexandrians. Carl and Heath were at each other's backs, hacking away at the walkers with machetes. Michonne ran through the herd, quickly slashing through several walkers at a time. Tyreese and Rosita joined Carl and Heath, making a square. Most of the Alexandrians stood there, amazed. "Damn." Bruce said. While they weren't paying attention, one of the walkers bit Tobin on his wrist. "Tobin!" Chase shouted as he shot the walker. Michonne ran back and chopped Tobin's arm off. "What the hell?!" Kelly shouted. "I just saved him!" Michonne shouted before returning to the herd. The herd began to surround Carl, Heath, Tyreese, and Rosita. "We've gotta go." Rosita said. "Push through. We just need to get back to the others now." Tyreese told them. A walker grabbed Carl and nearly but his arm but Tyreese pushed it off of him. With his arm extended, a walker bit his shoulder. "No!" Rosita shouted. "Go!" Tyreese shouted as he held the walkers off. Carl, Heath, Michonne, and Rosita made it back to the others. "Go back!" Carl ordered them. Chase and Kelly quickly picked Tobin up to carry him. They all started retreating but Michonne stayed. She ran back in, determined to save Tyreese. Tyreese was plowing through them with his hammer. "Come-come on.." he muttered as he started running out of breath. Michonne slashed through the walkers and grabbed him. "Come on!" she shouted at him. They both ran back to Alexandria as the herd followed. Rick, Andrea, and Abraham met up with Michonne and Tyreese at the gate. "Open the damn gate!" Abraham shouted. The herd began to close in on them. Tyreese fell over on the ground and propped himself on the wall. Michonne pointed her katana at the herd. The other three began firing at the walkers. Heath opened the gate. "Get in!" he yelled. Tyreese wouldn't move as the others ran in quickly. Carl grabbed his arm and started dragging him. "Leave me..." Tyreese whispered. "We don't leave anyone behind! Not again!" Carl assured him as Heath shut the gate and the herd began beating on the walls. They had all made it inside and hugged each other, happy to have survived. Omid looked around, extremely worried. "Where the hell's Crista?!" he questioned. "Carl, I'm bit." Tyreese said. Heath walked up with a bullet in his hand. "No." Carl said. "I'm not doing that." Heath said as he took it apart. "Hold him down." Heath told the group. Rick and Abraham realized what he was doing and held Tyreese down. "What are you-?" Tyreese screamed as Heath poured the gun powder on his bite. "This is gonna hurt." Heath said before lighting a match and setting his shoulder on fire. Tyreese screamed in pain. "What do we do?" Clementine asked Lilly as they stood at the top of the tower. Lilly thought about what their next move should be. "I don't know, Clementine. I just don't know..." Clementine lit up with a smile. "We can do what we did in Savanna!" she exclaimed. The Hilltop survivors had finished packing their things and began loading into their cars and mounting their horses. "How is this possible?" Beth asked Jesus. "Again, long story that I would love to tell when there isn't an army of eaters headed this way." he told her as they both got into a car together. The Hilltop Colony rode out in a giant caravan towards Washington. The herd saw them moving across the landscape and began to follow them. 7 months earlier Lee, Crista, and Omid were walking across the tops of the buildings in Savanna. "Did you see the others?" Lee asked them. "No. Just you." Crista told them. "I'm sure they're fine." Omid said optimistically. Lee and Crista exchanged worried looks. "Once we get Clem, we're out. With or without them. With it without me." Lee said darkly. They understood him and didn't comment anymore. They could see the Marsh House, a hotel that Clementine once told Lee about. "You sure she's there?" Crista asked. The walkie-talkie came on and Clementine's voice was heard. "Lee! I'm in the mar-''" "''I told you to stay off of that!" Crista and Omid expected Lee to shout into the device again but he remained nonchalant. "Yeah. She's there." he said. They could see an old sign connecting their building to one next to the Marsh House. "Do you want us to go first?" Crista asked. "No. I should be takin' all the risks. I've already been bit." Lee told them. "Hey we didn't cut your arm off for nothing." Omid said. "I'm still going first." Lee said as he started going across. The sign started shaking and finally broke apart. "Lee!" Crista and Omid both shouted. Lee grabbed hold of the other side, unscathed. He looked down at the herd standing in his way of the Marsh House. "Screw it. I'm goin' for it!" Lee shouted before jumping down. "What? That's suicide!" Omid told him. "Maybe. Just get back to the train. Me and Clem will meet you there." he told them. Lee began to walk toward the giant horde of walkers with indescribable hatred. Present Day Carol came running to the group in a hurry. "Rick!" she shouted before stopping. "Clementine's out there in that tower with Lilly!" she told them. "They may be safer than we are." Eugene pointed out. Rick began to pace in circles out of stress. Michonne and Andrea had quickly come to a decision. "I'll go get them." Andrea said. "Me too." Michonne said. They heard a loud, cracking noise and looked to see, in horror, that the herd had gotten through the walls and into the safe-zone. "Everybody, get in your houses!" Rick shouted as he began to fire at them with his Colt Python. Andrea and Michonne quickly ran to the house nearest to the the wall. Andrea helped Michonne climb up to the roof. Michonne turned and pulled her up. "Let's go get 'em." Michonne said. Carol and Eugene quickly ran back to the children. "Get upstairs and lock the doors!" Carol ordered them. "Mikey!" Nicholas shouted, looking for his son. A walker bit his neck and the herd devoured him. Omid grabbed Abraham. "My wife, she's still out there!" he exclaimed hysterically. "There's nothing we can do!" Abraham said as he killed more walkers with his bat. "Please!" Omid pleaded. "I'll take you." Rosita said. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Omid said. Rosita and Omid quickly ran to the gate, opened it, closed it behind them, and ran into the city. Erin and Molly had arrived back at Alexandria's border. They saw the herd ravaging its way across. "Beth was right. We should've come straight back." Erin said with tears falling from her face. "Like I said, the dead always win." Molly said as they both stood next to the car. (To Be Continued) Like? Like Dislike Category:Categories Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues